And Shepherds We Shall Be
by Lioness1
Summary: Sequel to Misguided Roses. Do not have to read the first to read this one. After Guinevere dies, Arthur has vowed to never share his bed with another, and he leaves the fate of his thrown in the hands of a young boy. This is the story of Lucan, Prince of
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The first step

Sequel to Misguided Roses, but you don't have to read it first. "Their will always be an enemy to slay, and evil to battle. All we can do is hold on to our ideals of freedom and equality." These were the words of Arria, the Lady Knight. I am Lucan, Prince of Britain, and I live by her words. This is my story.

I was seven when I was taken out of the darkness. I cannot remember my life before, but I am told my Woad mother died giving birth to me, and my serf father raised me on the lands of Marius Honoras. Some of the girls call it a fairy tale, that a simple serf boy would rise to be Prince of Britain, adopted by the most famous king in all the world. I don't know what to think. I suppose I should be grateful to live a life of privilege, and I hope to live up to everyone's expectations. But even princes have demons to fight.

"Lucan!" They called, shouting my name across the fields. I suppose I was hidden from sight, resting against one of the many apple trees that grew on Camelot's border. Sighing heavily, I stretched and dragged myself from my spot overlooking the lake. It was springtime, with new greens and flowers in bloom all around. The time of rebirth and plantation.

I made my way along the trail back to courtyard where they waited. "Tis a bit early to be yelling for me."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and clasped arms with me. "It's good to see you too."

I smiled and hugged the woman beside him. "I see you've gained a bit." In return I received a painful jab to the arm. Arria clutched her stomach as Lancelot squeezed her hand in delight.

"Lancelot says I can't continue with the spring campaign due to this…thing growing rather largely inside of me."

"Considering by the next full moon it'll be out of you, I refuse to let you go" Lancelot stated, his tone flat as if this was the tenth time he'd told her.

"It's all your fault" she muttered. Lancelot and Arria were two of King Arthur's Knights of the Round. Many stories had been told of his womanizing ways, and how she managed to out charm him I'll never know. But that is another tale.

Lancelot kissed her on the cheek and turned back to me. "Arthur's been waiting for you. We have much to tell from our visit to the Duke of Hempshire."

I nodded and followed them inside. All has been quiet with the Saxon incursions over the past few seasons. There were a few skirmishes here and there, but nothing of the magnitude since the Battle of Badon, and that was seventeen years ago. Prosperity has reigned since then, with every once and a while a scuffle with Irish raiders. Nearly a month ago Arthur left with a few of his Knights and King's Riders to Hempshire, where rumors were flying that the Duke was experiencing rather strange events happening to his people.

Passing along the kitchens, I swiftly insert an apple into my pocket before the staff could see and yell at me. Finally we arrived at the new Room of the Round, where endless talks of peace and war occurred. There stood the king of Britain, my adopted father. He aged much over the past few years, his brown hair gray and receding. His eyes were stil kind, but distant. Arria says he was so vibrant before Guinevere died.

I embraced Arthur and sat down beside him as everyone greeted each other. Lancelot and Arria were there, of course, as well as Gawain and Bors. Aedan, Captain of the King's Riders was present, along with Jols, Avery, Gildred, and Curran. The other officers of the King's Riders and Knights of the Round were off on various assignments throughout the land. Gildred gave me a look of sheer boredom, and the meeting hadn't even begun.

"Good morning, everyone. We are glad to be back home, after a month's work in Hempshire. The issue of missing stocks of grain was solved, and the men were punished accordingly."

"Took them a month to figure that one out, aye?" Bors grumbled to Gawain, though his voice was not discreet enough.

"Thank you for your input, Sir knight. We, in fact stayed long after the agriculture issue because the Duke made it known that in one of his neighboring lands the peasants were revolting against their lord due to his treatment of them. That matter was also dealt with."

So began a very long and arduous meeting of reports from the various lands in Briton. I desperately tried to pay attention, but often looked over at the amusing Knights as they, too, were falling asleep.

"Curran!" Arthur yelled, waking him up with a fright. Curran sheepishly bowed his head as his cheeks burned a flaming red. "Well, I can see there's nothing else important to discuss. Meeting adjourned." Many of the men in the room cracked their backs and sighed with relief. I watched as Arria shook her husband awake.

"Perhaps tonight we can talk in private, Lucan" Arthur said to me with seriousness.

"Of course."

As the king left and the others began filing out of the room, Gildred and Curran approached. "Fine way to start the day…a nice long nap" Gildred exclaimed.

Curran, who was five seasons my younger, stretched out his arms. "Did you see the look on my father's face when Arthur yelled at me? I'll be hearing that later…" Avery, lieutenant of the King's Riders, was Curran's father.

Gildred ignored him and rubbed his eyes. "Time for a ride. Anyone interested?"

Curran sighed and shook his head. "Can't, mate. Father told me to help mother with the cow today. The calf's supposed to be born any minute."

"Oh, so your sister's free then? Maybe I'll stop by…been meaning to pay her a visit…" Gildred devilishly grinned and ducked as Curran tried a swing at him. Curran's sister Deirdre was one of the prettiest girls in Camelot, and was swooned over by many lads. But, as Curran exclaimed, she had a fiery temper and would have none of it from potential suitors. The last boy that came to call went home with a black eye. I tried to steer clear of her, mainly because Curran wouldn't let his friends near her, knowing their intentions.

"Let's go, Gildred. I could use a good ride." We left our friend and made our way to the stables, where we tacked and bridled our horses.

"Curran's got to realize one day that one of us is going to marry Deirdre, and make babies with her."

I scoffed. "And you think you can woe her?"

"And why not? I'm more handsome than you'll ever be." He lightly slapped my cheek and I strung my arm around his neck as he laughed. Gildred was indeed a charmer; not yet two and twenty and already he had slept with almost every girl in the village. His father was Sir Bors of Archenridge, father of twelve children. Gildred, or Gilly as his father still called him, was the third oldest. I suppose he could be considered handsome, otherwise why would he gain such a reputation as a ladies' man?

"And so, good prince, where shall we wreak havoc on today?"

"The sea."

He rolled his eyes and mounted up. "Port Cumlain? Again? You got a girl there or something?"

I mounted my brown mare and rubbed her neck. "A new trade ship should be arriving any day now. Merchants from Gaul." Indeed, I loved going to the seaport on the western coast. Every time Arthur took me there when I was young, an exhilaration would take hold of me. Seeing all the foreign items and hearing different colored men speaking strange languages was enthralling. Once I had the fortune of practicing strange combat techniques using only my hands as weapons with a man who was much shorter than me and yellow skinned. There was always some new piece of information to be gained of the outside world; of the Hun conquering and the failings of the Roman Empire.

We arrived a few hours later, our bottoms sore and our stomachs screaming to be fed. The seaport market was bustling with activity, and we wasted no time in finding some type of new food to try.

"You were right," Gildred exclaimed between mouthfuls. "The new ship did arrive." He pointed to the northeast and sure enough, a long ship was pulling into the docks, its flags the colors of Gaul. "Perhaps I'll get a new cloak."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Gildred was the type to get new outfits, swords, and brooches every week. He relished looking in the mirror.

We approached the deck just as the plank was put forth to carry out the goods. Gildred and I were wearing simple tunics and trousers, blending into the crowd. No one knew of our nobility, and we liked it that way.

A crowd was gathering to inspect the new goods, but something immediately caught my eye.

Several men and women of pale complexions were being walked off the ship, their hands in chains. They were Irish, the people Arthur currently was trying to make peace with. My stomach lurched and my hands made fists at the thought of it. Slaves were outlawed under Arthur's decree. All traders new this, yet it somehow continued to take place. One of the local guards let them pass without much of a thought.

"Isn't it illegal to auction slaves here?" I asked the guard, and he whipped around to face me. He spit on the ground beside me, and looked rather bored with my comment.

"Mind your own business, boy" he growled, and pushed me away. Even though I myself was four and twenty years of age, many people including Gildred said I looked younger.

Gildred immediately burst in front of me, but I held him back with my arm. Instead I decided to go see the merchant himself, as a podium was being made to auction them off. A larger crowd was gathering, some eager to look at the slaves.

Among them were two boys my age, an old man, a man of middle age, an older woman who looked to be beyond childbearing years, and a young girl of about sixteen. It was her that caught my eye. Her eyes blazed with defiance toward the nearest guard. Her hair was frazzled, due to the long journey, but still a gorgeous auburn color. Her face would have been considered rather plain to most men, but her eyes were a rare emerald green. She was short, but I bet just as powerful as a man. Dirt covered her tunic, and she looked beyond the faces of the crowd, towards the sea. Our eyes met, just for a second, but she turned away in disgust.

"I'll take twenty for the girl!" Someone shouted. The auction hadn't even started yet.

"She's ripe for the picking! I'll take her for thirty!" Someone else yelled. I could see this was going to take some time, and I leaned in close to Gildred's ear.

"We have to stop this."

He gave me a look as if I was crazy. "I know you have good intentions, mate, but we're just two people. And we won't exactly be treated as royalty from this mob…"

I shook my head, my eyes blazing with fury. He was right, of course. Even if we did reveal ourselves, no one would believe us. These people were anxious to buy, though it was illegal. Another alternative would have to be used.

"Sixty for the pair of boys!" A man near me shouted.

An idea struck me. "I'll take three hundred for the lot of them!" I exclaimed, raising my hand. Gildred widened his eyes.

"Your crazy, Lucan! You didn't bring enough for this! I'm sure their owners will treat them well, let's just forget about it…"

Suddenly the girl who I thought was bound leapt at the nearest guard, her hands free as she took his knife. She kicked him where it hurt and held out the knife towards anyone that came near.

One of the boys started screaming at her in their own tongue. Sorcha, Curran's mother who was Irish herself, had taught most of us their language, but only a small amount. 'No!' he was crying, 'Stop sister! They'll hurt you!'

She looked out at the crowd, anticipating someone to attack. "They will hurt me anyways! I will not let their filthy hands touch me!" she cried in Gaelic, her hands shaking with fright.

I had my sword unsheathed, waiting to see what would happen next. The guard went up to the boy behind her and held a knife to his throat. "Drop the weapon, whore!" he yelled. She gasped with shock, as the other slaves tried desperately to help. By now the crowd was pushing and shoving, and it was impossible to get by. We were wedged in the middle, with nothing to do but watch.

"Stop!" I cried "I'm the Prince of Britain!" But my voice was drowned against a sea of shouts from the crowd, some calling for his release, others calling for her death.

"Drop it or I will kill him!" The guard yelled again, his eyes staring at her fiercely. She seemed to understand him, and one small tear trickled down her cheek.

She looked at the boy, who was struggling and crying at her to save herself. Back to the crowd she faced, and our eyes met once more, hers vacant. "I will not be a slave!" she whispered, but I could make out what she had mouthed.

Gildred looked at me, and back at her. My mouth opened and my eyes widened as she plunged the dagger into her gut, blood pouring out of her. The other slaves screamed with terror and hell broke out among the crowd. Gildred and I were being pushed forward along with the rest of the crowd, my breath quickening.

The girl, with the fiery red hair, fell to the ground, life escaping her body. Her head was facing the crowd, and I stared at her, her eyes wide open.

"I'll kill you!" The boy cried to the guard, lunging at him. The other slaves did likewise. It took ten men to hold them off, their cries of revenge echoing across the port. Gildred and I were still pinned against the crowd, all trying to look to see what would happen next.

In the next few minutes, it was over. All the slaves were killed, the merchant ordering it, knowing they would never be compliant. As the crowd dispersed, I fell to my knees, tears coming to my eyes at the horror I had witnessed. Gildred stood beside me, his face stone cold, his body frozen. Neither of us had ever witnessed the killings of people before. We had never taken part in the raids against the Saxons and the Irish. The bodies were quickly taken away, and peasants began washing away the blood that stained the deck.

Words would not come to me. I did nothing to prevent this. I did nothing to stop that girl, or stop the guards. I was helpless. The men continued to load out boxes and barrels into the port, as if nothing had happened.

I overheard one of the men passing us. "Such a waste. That pretty girl would have amused me greatly…" he stated to his friend, who nodded. I got up to do something, but Gildred stopped me. He looked me in the eye, seeing the pain rise within.

"Get the horses, Gildred. Tie them up by this post." he obeyed without a word. I knew that by the time I got to Arthur, the merchant would be gone, and the trade would occur another day. It was getting late, and the sun was setting over the sea in front of us. Villagers were returning to their homes, and artisans were closing up shops.

The merchant, who had decided to get a drink at the local bar, was returning to his ship. His men were waiting aboard, and he reached the plank.

"Excuse me!" Gildred called, and the middle aged man turned to face us. His left cheek was scarred, and his eyes bore an evil that no words could describe. He was no ordinary merchant. You could see by his features that he was a mercenary turned merchant, who caught slaves himself through violence.

"I do not know if you are aware of this, but murder and slave trade are illegal in Britain" I stated, keeping my tone flat so as not to draw attention.

"Are you one of them reformers? One of them Arthur patriots? Let me give you a piece of advice, my young friend….Arthur doesn't own this port. I do. I make a good living off these slaves, so ye best keep yer trap shut, or I'll have someone do it for ye!"

I scoffed at his shallow words. "If I was to tell you I was Lucan, Prince of Britain, what would you do?"

He guffawed and looked me over. "A right funny one you are. Well, my prince, I'd probably kill ye. Can't go whisking off to the king about this incident. But your no prince. Your just a sorry bastard child that still needs to grow up and learn what the real world is like!"

An anger so great rose within my body, wanting to burst out. I snapped, unsheathed my sword and thrust it into his chest, Gildred doing likewise. The men aboard the ship had seen, and instantly shouted the alarm. I picked him up and dragged him to the edge of the dock, both Gildred and I tossing him into the water.

"Time to go!" Gildred called, untying the horses near us. As the guards closed in we cantered out of the port, into the hills and beyond. For hours we rode straight through, not sure if we were followed. The sky was black when we were near Camelot, and I slowed down. By the lake I dismounted and paced, Gildred behind me.

I rubbed my hand against my forehead, pacing back and forth. I had just killed in cold blood. I had murdered someone out of revenge. A new pain was forming in my throat. I screamed out unto the water, my voice echoing. I began to throw rock after rock, until I tripped and fell, all the food I had eaten earlier spilling out of me. Gildred watched from behind, unsure of how to react. I dug my hands into the dirt, my head touching the ground.

I was in a rage. I was angry with the merchant for hurting the innocent, angry at the girl for taking her life, angry at myself for doing nothing, angry at myself for killing in cold blood. Angry that I relished it. This was not what a Prince does. This is not what Arthur told me to do. This was not who I wanted to be. I was a monster, no longer innocent to the ways of the world. It was my first step toward becoming a leader, and I hated it. I am Lucan, prince of Britain, and I will forever face the demons of that day.


	2. Arthur goes away

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, blah blah blah, all I own is all the Misguided Roses characters and any new characters in this installment. Woohoo.

Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is probably gonna be a lil bland to most of you, but its just the backdrop for the story to come. I know there are a lot of characters that randomly have big parts, but its just because they were big characters in my other story (which is why I recommend you read that one first….not for plot help but just because you'll appreciate the dialogue in this one more). As always, reviews are wonderful…even if you say it sucks.

Chapter two

I don't know how long I sat out beside the lake, staring ahead of me with a vacant expression. Soon my right arm began to shake, and I knew it was going to rain. Strange things, the bodies are. When I was young I had fallen into the ice over that very lake that stood in front me, almost drowning. I was immediately pulled out of the water by Lancelot, and ever since, my arm tingled when it was about to rain, snow, or storm. A useful device, Bors called it. Curran laughed and called it a freak of nature.

"Gildred said you would be here" the aging man exclaimed, snooping up from behind and taking a seat next to me. I did not reply, and could not look at him.

"He explained everything to me. I'm sorry you had to witness that, son." It was rare for Arthur to call me son. He did not want to replace my father, even though I had told him countless times I didn't remember my biological father. It was only in times of great angst or happiness he called me that name. I took it to heart, because he only used it when he needed to emphasize that I still meant something to him.

A lump was stuck in my throat, but I attempted to reply. "If I crack over every oppression I see, I will make a sorry king indeed."

I turned to face him, but he wasn't even looking at me anymore. His face was stoic, and I could not tell from his tone what his thoughts were.

"Many a man would have seen the evil you saw and looked the other way. While your anger was rash, this only proves to me that you will be an even greater king than I shall ever hope to be."

I scoffed. "How is that, Arthur? I killed a man in cold blood."

"The regret in your voice and your passion for justice tells me so." He stared at me, searching my eyes with his regal gaze, willing me to stay strong. "I pardon yourself and Gildred for what happened earlier today. And make it known, I will strive my hardest to ensure nothing like this ever happens again."

He held out his hand, and I took it. We walked back towards the castle, never speaking a word more on the subject.

I never showed emotion before that night. Even when Marius' men were torturing me in the dungeons, I never made a sound. Some thing inside me willed myself to stay quiet, and take things like a man would. After Arthur had his talk with me, I vowed never to lose control of myself like that again.

As spring began to blossom, so did one of Arthur's most important campaigns. Though Arthur had made peace with one of the Irish clan leaders, others were skeptic and continued to filter their men into Britain and disrupt the lives of the peasants. But they had their reasons. Our people continually waged war against the land of Erin, pillaging and plundering as much as they do to us. And as I saw for myself, our people captured theirs and sold them in the trade market to Gaul, Rome, and the Far East. Talks of peace were cheap to the leaders of Erin, they want revenge and justice for the atrocities we have done.

That is why in a week's time Arthur has planned a visit to the island of Erin, to talk with Sorcha's father, Hail, Lord of Crestwind and leader of the Cuhatain Clan. Curran's grandfather. In the Battle of Harrow's Field against the Saxons, Lord Hail had brought many men to help fight our enemy. His daughter decided to stay in Britain and marry Avery. Her family was crushed, but let her go. Ever since Arthur and Hail had kept correspondence with one another, and finally Hail had convinced some of the other clans to meet with Arthur and discuss a possible truce and alliance against the ongoing Saxon incursions on both islands.

For fifteen years Arthur has been waiting for this moment, a chance to unite with a people the island of Britain has been with war with for over hundreds of years. All winter I had been looking forward to going, a chance to see outside the walls that protected me.

"You can't go, Lucan," Arthur told me three days before the campaign began. This was not what I expected.

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowing. "Your joking."

He sighed heavily as if he had been pacing all night thinking up a good way to inform me his plan. "I'm sorry, Lucan. I know you've been looking forward to this visit. I need you here."

I broke with formalities and swore. "You were fine with me going before. Tell me the truth_, your Highness_, you don't want me going because of what happened in the port."

He looked as if he knew I would say that. "Among other factors, yes. What you did was rash, but this is not a punishment. I honestly think it best for you to remain. My advisors keep hinting that this meeting may not go according to plan, and if that happens I need the heir to the thrown here…safe. I promise, there will be other convoys."

I was supposed to submissively bow and respond with a 'yes my Lord'. I was supposed to act like a man, not a selfish boy upset over things he didn't understand. But instead, I kept my eyes narrow and held my head high. I did not respond, I simply looked away, letting him know I was through with this conversation.

He bit his lower lip and nodded, exiting the room without a statement. Blowing out the candle, I sat alone in the dark, with nothing but the blackness keeping my company.

In the practice yard I swung violently at Lancelot, taking out all my frustration against his blade. He parried and pivoted to the left, forcing me to block midchest. Lancelot was the best swordsmen of Arthur's Knights. When I was younger he was my trainer, and I too learned the art of using two swords at once, though I could never quite master it up to his caliber.

"Keep your left foot center when you thrust, otherwise you'll be off balance" he said as he panted.

"I thought he was doing quite fine" Arria shouted from the fence, watching us with great interest. Nearby Gawain and Curran were sparring, Gawain still clearly superior despite Curran's youth.

Suddenly her smile turned into a wince of pain, her hand instantly grabbing her stomach. She did not scream, but Lancelot saw the look on her face. Sheathing his sword, he jogged over to her, as she leaned oagainst the post for support.

"Are you alright dove?" he said, staring intently at her. She winced again, but a hint of a smile lurked beyond her pain.

"I believe its time" she got out. His eyes widened and suddenly he became a mess. At first he smiled, but retracted it when she quickly grabbed his hand as a contraction started. "Ow!" he yelled, her nails vigorously digging into him.

"Don't worry, Arria, I'll get Claudia" Gawain said calmly, running towards the nearest door to fetch the midwife. Lancelot looked about, for what, I wasn't entirely sure.

He helped her walk slowly towards the castle as she clutched her stomach. "Stop worrying, Lancelot, it's only a small contraction." She wisely said, tussling his hair. He tried to laugh, but it came out as more of an anxious wheeze.

I had never witnessed a birth before. At first I was in the room, watching with quite amusement as Arria yelled obscenities to Lancelot, cursing him for being male and making her endure this. As the midwife told her to push, she screamed, "Next time you're the one who delivers this huge melon coming out of me!"

In return Lancelot yelped as her hand clutched his tightly. "Out! Out!" The midwife called, thankfully placing Lancelot and I out into the hall. Lancelot nervously paced about, Bors behind him chuckling softly.

"Honestly man, sit…have a drink. It'll be over soon, and then all you'll have to worry about is the crying, burping, the throwing up, oh and my personal favorite; the changing of cloth. And the baby is even worse!" Bors remarked, Gawain and I chuckling.

"You mean to tell me you got up in the middle of the night to wipe the shit from your baby's ass?" Gawain asked.

Bors guffawed. "Good god man, of course not! But listening to Vanora whine about it was annoying enough…"

I shook my head. Lancelot looked absolutely petrified by the sound of these words, his face turning pale. Soon the door opened, and in rushed Lancelot. The second he took a look at the babe wrapped in Arria's arms, the insecurities instantly fell apart and all he could do was smile and kiss his wife softly on the forehead.

Arthur approached and beamed at the happy couple. "And what are we to call the son of the two greatest knights of Britain?"

"Breandan" Arria stated, out of breath. She looked quite frightening, as if she had battled a warlord to the death and won.

"My son" Lancelot whispered, not noticing that anyone else was in the room. Arthur patted his shoulder as we filed out, leaving the happy couple with their newborn.

"I'm glad I'm not a female" Gildred replied, shaking his head as we walked outside towards the stable. "Not that I couldn't take the pain, but honestly, who'd _want_ to go through that?"

"Does it give you a new appreciation for the female species then?" Curran asked, saddling his horse.

Gildred thought about it for a minute, furrowing his brow poignantly. "Eh, I suppose. My God, if my wife looks as bad as Arria does after that occurs, I don't know if I'd ever sleep with her again…"

"Let's hope Lancelot never hears that. I don't fancy burning your nasty corpse after he's through with you." I stated, stroking my mare's soft brown coat.

"Oh come off it, you know I think Arria's a ripe beauty. But pregnancies….I don't know how father stood them."

"He didn't. He specifically asked Arthur to send him out on assignments every time Vanora was pregnant and giving birth." Gawain emerged from the shadows with a laugh.

The four of us mounted and rode south toward the Wall, the only thing separating Arthur's kingdom from the Southern Saxon control. Checking up to make sure all was fine, we then headed east to let some of the lords know of Arthur's departure to the land of Erin. Because Arthur thought the land would be vulnerable in his absence, he sent extra men to every village southeast and southwest of Camelot.

The campaign was to take over a month. He, along with Lancelot, Sorcha, Gawain, Curran, Avery, and twenty men in the company were to first take a boat across the channel to the middle isle, the isle that many of the Irish and British forefathers fought over for control. There, Hail and his men would safely accompany them back over to Erin and to the land of Crestwind, where Hail was lord. The other seven clans would meet their to discuss possible treaties and alliances, if they thought well of Arthur and his intentions.

The day they left, I got up early to see them off, though the anger of Arthur's decision still burned within me. I needed to prove myself; couldn't he see I needed this?

I watched as Lancelot kissed his wife, and then his newborn infant son. For once he was radiating out of pure joy, not devilish fun. Curran took his place beside his father and mother and mounted up. He was the son of two nations, the blood that could very well make peace. He was Hail's grandson, therefore he could inherit Crestwind if his grandfather wished. It was doubtful the Irish would even acknowledge him as being one of their own, but it was worth a chance. How I envied him, being able to leave with the others, though he was quite a few years my younger.

The next few nights were quite a blur. Mornings came and I found a new girl in my bed when I woke up, each of them complimenting me and blushing, though I have no recollection of the nights before. I spent those nights drinking away my sorrows.

One morning I found myself splashed with water as Gildred emerged from my bedpost. I sat up with a jerk, unsure of what was happening.

"Get up, you slob, half the day is gone!" he yelled….or, it seemed like he was yelling. Every noise seemed amplified, and I found my head aching.

"What's the rush?" I mumbled, pulling the sheets back over me, submitting my body to the tender feel of the silk cloth.

Gildred grinned widely. "I told Curran I'd be checking up on his siblings every few days to make sure their okay. Thought you might want to come."

"Watch you attempt to romance the most stubborn girl in the country? Well, I suppose it'll be worth it seeing her kick your arse."

He winked. "Then its settled."

We arrived an hour later, pleased to find the farm still in one piece. Curran's youngest sister, Sidney came to greet us. Sidney was a tall girl, with big round eyes that instantly caught your attention. She was fifteen, and though she was pretty she could not compare to the beauty of her sister. She was vibrant and fun, always cracking jokes. Dierdre was mysterious and quiet. She loved being outdoors, or atleast, I thought she did. Whenever we came over she was always off picking apples or swimming or riding.

"Prince Lucan, its quite an honor" Sidney bowed, grinning widely.

"Is your sister here?" Gildred cut in, his eyes anxious.

Her smile faded and her tone flattened. "Down by the river…probably drawing something…"

I stayed and talked with Sidney while Gildred went to fetch his imaginary love. Sidney looked on as he walked down the hill, folding her arms nervously across her chest.

I smiled brightly at her, and placed my hand under her chin. "Chin up, girl. He'll come around."

She looked possibly taken back by my words, and her cheeks instantly turned a deep red. "I know not what you mean, Lucan." She stared out after him again. "Besides, he only has eyes for her, like everyone else."

I chuckled and changed the subject, commenting on various villagers. A while later Gildred returned, limping on his left leg.

He grimly sat down as Sidney poured him a mug of water. "Don't worry, Gilly. Your not the first she's done that too."

He grumbled a response and chugged down the water. Sidney got up from her seat and stared out the window. "I told her to come back with another pail. She always takes forever down there."

"I'll get her." I said, wanting to leave the two alone. Sidney would not look at me, but nervously sat back down next to Gilly, who was still grumbling to himself.

Down by the river she sat, tucking her arms across her knees as she stared out at the water, a serene look plastered on her face. I approached cautiously, but she turned, knowing I was there. "I was wondering when you'd come."

I plopped myself beside her on the huge boulder, sighing. "I didn't know you spoke out loud."

She smiled, still gazing out on the rippling water. "I speak when I want to."

"You know, when you were just a few years old, I used to play hide and seek with you by these very rocks. Back when you were just a young girl, and didn't shut out the world."

"I do not shut it out. I merely choose when I want to emerge in it."

I chuckled softly, throwing a rock into the river. "They say you are a strange girl."

She turned to face me, her eyes challenging. "And what do you think, young Prince?"

I stared hard right back at her. I titled my head in thought, and then smiled. "I think you're scared."

At these words she sat up straighter, a look of sheer perplexity on her gaze. I continued to smile, but began playing with the ring on my right finger. She bit her lower lip, and raised a left eyebrow. "Is that your noble crest?" she asked, a hint of mocking in her tone.

My face grew grave and my tone softened. Clearing my throat, I took the ring off my finger and placed it in her hand. "Take a look for yourself."

She carefully examined it, rubbing her fingers over the engravings. "That was Dagonet's."

She looked up at me in surprise. "The famous knight's?"

I nodded slightly. "He was the one who saved me, you know. He brought me to Arthur, and died fighting off the Saxons who were going to kill us all."

She stared at it again, a new respect present on her face. "Were you close to him?"

"I hardly knew him. But, in the short while we knew each other, he protected me like a father would his son."

She brushed back a strand of her golden hair. It was longer than the last I saw her. She kept in pulled back a lot, but today it glittered down her back. An awkward silence befell us, and I slapped at a fly that landed on my arm. "Your sister wanted you back by now."

"Of course. Shall we?"

When we got back to the cottage, I noticed Sidney was desperately trying to start up a conversation with Gildred, and he looked quite bored in return.

"There you are! Come, Lucan, I told Bors we would head back to Camelot before nightfall and meet with the new scouts that returned from the south."

"They have information on the Saxons?" I asked, tilting my head upward with anticipation.

He shrugged. "Hopefully. Wouldn't mind getting into a little skirmish with the vermin."

Arthur had a policy of scouting out the activities of the Saxons in the southern provinces, but doing nothing about them unless they tried to venture north. Both Gildred and I thought it was bolox; we both agreed that sooner or later they would strike, and personally I would rather attack them before they hurt more civilians. If Arthur was here, he would never permit such a raid. But then again, he wasn't here. I raised an eyebrow at Gildred, and he nodded, grinning wildly. We would hear what the scouts would say, and take a course of action ourselves.


End file.
